Vanidad
by SpoiledLittlePrince
Summary: La historia de una dudita insignificante y sus desastrosas consecuencias...


Era la elegancia con tanga de calaveras y puntilla, la novia de Drácula, un coño sólo disponible para gente lo bastante "dark". Puta generalmente vestida de lolita victoriana, adornada con plataformas de época, hacía mohines al pasar, como la princesita de Darío, en busca de un pederasta.

Le gustaba mirarse en los escaparates y las lunas de los coches, el contraste entre su maquillaje y el atuendo, que la gente se parase a mirarla y poder espetarles "¡Yo también soy una persona!" algunos días, dependiendo de la longitud de su falda. La moda no es sólo apariencia, es actitud.

...Aunque te vuelva esquizofrénica.

"Consecuencias inusitadas de cambiarse de bragas", lo llamaría Deseo, entre afiladas risitas, en una conversación muy posterior con sus hermanas.

Se paseaba por el sórdido local, esquivando a los travestis, haciendo valer su escote. Un vestido de doscientos euros no siempre aseguraba el éxito, ella lo sabía bien. Una competición de divas cada noche agria el carácter de cualquiera, en el caso de que aun se conserve la personalidad.

No era su caso, desde luego.

Femme fatale por una noche, olvidados los lazos y actitudes de niña en la lavadora, fumaba en boquilla. Poco importaba que la hubiera adquirido en una tienda de disfraces, como el collar.

No había tenido tiempo de martirizar con ondas su cabello para acabar de convertirse en una vampírica Rita Hayworth, pero los años cuarenta -juzgó ella- le sentaban fenomenal. Como todo, por supuesto...

Odió, por una vez, la música tan alta que impedía escuchar el sonido de sus caros tacones, condición indispensable para que algún hombre se volviera a admirar sus andares de pantera con hemorroides. Incluso echaba de menos las palmadas en el culo que tanto la sonrojaban, para deleite de los aficionados al porno-manga.¿Qué no hubieran dado por verle dos lagrimitas?

Sus ojos ahumados -la caracterización del momento le permitía robarle secretos a las pijas- se detenían de vez en cuando en algunos de los pretendidos Lestats; también las lastimosas criaturas en gabardina de sky se le antojaban príncipes del infierno. Cualquiera era bueno, si no era feo ni se lo había tirado ya.

La Reina de Hielo no se enamora ni repite jamás...(Al menos, mientras continúe siendo ella. Luego llorará durante días por cualquier indigno mortal.)

Sorprendió un par de veces los acercamientos pretendidamente discretos de unos cinco vampiros sobrealimentados, dispuestos a emular con sus tentáculos a los tan amados monstruos de Lovecraft. Una despectiva mirada les redujo a la nada. Primer triunfo de la noche.

Puta sí, pero con dignidad.

Fuera de vuestro alcance.

"Eres dura y fría, tía -se decía, felicitándose por su acción- Cada vez te pareces más a Marietta Monfort" Cómo amaba ese personaje...

Lo había creado en un arrebato de creatividad sólo comparable con las excusas que acababan recibiendo sus padres, aún deseosos de encontrar razones para su... espontaneidad. En el fondo, daba igual, ya no vivía con ellos.

Compartir piso con extraños molaba mucho más. Cada bocado de sandwich reseco sabía a la libertad, cada polla engullida aumentaba su leyenda. Di su nombre a media noche y te la chupará.

Oh, yeah.

"Yo puedo tenerles cuando quiera" parecía decir con cada contoneo, empujando fuera de su campo a cada gótica inexperta que amenazaba su reinado. El mundo no se hizo para las tímidas, nena.

Había provocado ya el resuello de un par de bueyes que se la echaban a suertes, flanqueándola sin descanso, confiando en las malas lenguas que dicen que los escoltas y sus protegidas acaban siempre en la cama. Dos Bayleys después, ya ni siquiera se la disputaban: una consumición pagada por cada uno les daba derecho a un trío.

...Fue en ese preciso momento cuando descubrió observándola los ojos de lobo de aquel caballero, desertor en favor de Armani de las prendas de cuero, las manos pálidas como el humo de los cigarrillos que no dejaba de apurar. Un tipo con clase en ese lupanar, un niño rico tan lleno de vicios como de dinero.

Lástima de lentillas.

-Voy a hacer que rebose tu cenicero- Dijo al aproximarse, librándose con desabridos "disculpa" de sus hasta entonces fieles acompañantes, para extraer de su bolso brillante un mechero. Adoraba a esa clase de fumadores, aquellos para los que quemar tabaco es tan sólo una metáfora, el reflejo de la llama devoradora que les consume por dentro- Apuesto a que tú podrías prenderme fuego con tan sólo tocarme...

A Vanessa siempre le gustaron los admiradores ardientes y silenciosos, de pieles lívidas que hiciesen más evidentes los sonrojos...

Pero el rubor no se produjo: Deseo estaba más que curtid. Tras toda una larga vida de escuchar poemas, trovas y barbaridades, las atenciones humanas apenas le halagaban vagamente.

La absoluta superioridad acaba cansando.

No obstante, aproximó su rostro a la llama ofrecida, sin temor a quemarse, prendido descuidadamente de sus labios el cilindro. Que tu interlocutor sea tan evidentemente estúpido no le obliga a un a rechazar sus amabilidades...Especialmente cuando tiene, aun sin saberlo, algo de razón.

Inhaló hondamente, antes de expulsar un suspiro en forma de nebuloso corazón, que la miríada de porros encendidos acabó por tragarse. Tanta mierda en el aire facilitaba mucho que su presencia pareciese una alucinación.

A él/ella mism le costaba creérsela, de hecho. Hasta la más abyecta perversión merece tratamientos mejores.

-En realidad, ya estoy esperando a alguien.-Se vio obligad a precisar, volviendo a apoyar la espalda contra la pared del antro. Originalmente pintada de negro, aparecía rayada con un millón de nombres.

"Akasha x Damián" fue uno de tantos polvos prolongados en exceso que acabó mal. Dos años y varias sesiones de cibersexo rolero después, ya no se podían ver. En ese pub -y en cualquier otro lugar- Deseo se sabía el único Amor Eterno.

La decepción de la muchacha le golpeó con la fuerza de un huracán. El amor propio herido siempre produce los sentimientos más intensos.

Durante siglos, ese había sido su principal tema de discusión con Desespero: ¿Es más potente la autocompasión o el orgasmo?Una de tantas cuestiones estúpidas cuya resolución acaba dando igual, pero que sirven para matar el tiempo mientras se toma algo.

-No deberías tomarte estas cosas tan a pecho, Vanessa.-Ser condescendiente y cruel a un tiempo era tan placentero, tan fácil...Su voz, terciopelo, sus verdades son piedras-No ha sido una noche tan mala, si lo piensas: has conseguido dos copas gratis...Y lo que está por llegar...

La información parcial siempre fue su marca, además de un modo eficaz de evitar problemas de conciencia. Él/ella se preciaba de ser el único de los Eternos en ofrecer a sus víctimas una oportunidad, aún a sabiendas de que acabarían sin utilizarla.

No era, desde luego, una cuestión de honor, como se podría pensar, sino de añadir el factor azar a un juego conocido y muy viejo que comenzaba a cansarle.

Su rechazo, aunque del todo sincero -hacía demasiado tiempo que había perdido el interés por las bellezas maleables- había constituído la primera pista, un indicio de que debía marcharse. No lo había hecho, pero aún no era demasiado tarde.

Tampoco la mención de su nombre por parte de un extraño le había sorprendido, aunque por un momento, la reina del baile de los monstruos sintiese que hablaba con una versión liberal de su padre.

Y, en ese instante, se sintió Electra.

A estas alturas ya debía haberla olido. Atrapada entre dos lobos, el que le hablaba y el que estaba en camino, Caperucita Negra insistía en parecerse a Betty Page.

No hizo nada por contenerla cuando le robó de la mismísima boca el fetiche que calmaba su impaciencia. "Todos los condenados tienen derecho a un último cigarrillo", suelen decir los humanos. Deseo sujetó sus manos, sosteniéndola, cuando la imprudente mujer empezó a notar los efectos de su peculiar transfusión de saliva.

También se muere de una sobredosis de amor. Sus piernas se tornaron resbaladizas.

Dos lesbianas que compartían una cocacola con pajita se volvieron, reconociendo ese tipo de respiración.

Afortunadamente, la vergüenza no le afectaba por ser muy anterior a su aparición. Libre, por tanto, de toda turbación atribuíble a ésta, se las arregló para desembarazarse del peso muerto de su amante involuntaria -por ambas partes- situándola sobre un sofá.

Visible a voluntad, la aglomeración del local le permitió dejar de serlo discretamente, pasando a ocupar ese segundo plano que había previsto en un principio, espectador y guionista de una película de terror.

El monstruo no tardó ni dos minutos en hacer su aparición.

A Klaus siempre le habían gustado así: neumáticas, morenas y tontas del culo (En opinión de Deseo, aquel clónico flequillo recto tenía mucho que ver en este último particular: ayudaba al reconocimiento, como las bubas en un apestado.)¿Qué personalidad utilizaría la doncella de plastilina con él?

Por lo pronto, se dejó moldear por sus manos, tanteando las preferencias del camarero (tan veloz como solícito) que le ofrecía la aspirina y enjugaba su sudor con un pañuelo. El hielo que sostenía sobre sus labios ocultó la frialdad natural de sus dedos.

Un truco muy viejo, digno del mejor. Un desperdicio de recursos.

El hálito de ella derretía el cubito, entrecortadas sus inspiraciones, aún nublada la mirada por el placer. Buscaba, con una tonta sonrisa, las líneas redondas, suaves, de la cara del Eterno en aquella calavera afilada.

"El amor de tu vida es aquel que puede hacer que te corras sin ni siquiera joder." Lo pondría en MySpace, junto a su mejor cara de zorra.

La frase lo merecía.

Tenía sobreimpresos en la retina aquellos ojos dorados que tomó por lentillas, como quien ha mirado durante demasiado tiempo al sol. Sólo después de la hipnosis, de la sobreexposición, pudo ser consciente de los daños.

El síndrome de abstinencia resultó feroz. Él/ella era la única droga de la que bastaba una toma para ser adicto de por vida.

Sin que nadie se lo dijera, tuvo la súbita revelación de que jamás encontraría facciones más perfectas, una piel más suave, una soberbia más abierta. Nunca nadie volvería a susurrarle, alabándola y riéndose a la vez de ella, que era una cerda de manera tan subliminal.

Nada de lo contemplara en adelante podría ser calificado de belleza.

El vampiro lo supo también, al sentirse atravesado por aquellos ojos que miraban a lo lejos, como oteando un perdido paraíso. Las venas azules se abultaban en su cuello como las de un falo o el brazo de un drogadicto, comprimido por la goma. "Así sucede cuando te exprimen el corazón con una mano, Vanessa."

Una versión trash de "Like a Virgin" arrancó al voyeur una carcajada inaudible a oídos humanos. Increíblemente apropiado...

Boqueante como un pez, la muy alcanzable princesa gótica buscó la boca del cadáver. El Ataque de las Ninfómanas Zombies había comenzado; difícil evaluar quién de los dos estaba más muerto a la una menos cuarto.

Retraídos los colmillos como las garras de un gato, Klaus permitió la invasión de aquella lengua cálida que le exploraba la tráquea, en un intento de encontrar una pizca del poder que había paladeado. Su estirpe se había preciado siempre de ser la de los artistas, los apasionados: aunque su corazón no latiese ni sus vísceras sangrasen tenía mucha pasión que ofrecer...

...Y ella pudo notarlo. El impulso irresistible y primordial ¿de qué?. Tenía que ver con ella, desde luego: una dama siempre sabe esas cosas. Temía abrir los ojos, sin embargo, y descubrir que, una vez más su pareja había cambiado. Su paladar, más sabio, ya le había advertido de eso hacía tiempo.

De la ambrosía al foie-grass hay un trecho... que ya había caminado.

Su sino parecía ser ejercer de putón aun sin proponérselo, calentando braguetas sin querer. No tenía la culpa: cuestión de genética, la atracción que ejerce una tía de buen ver.

-Los hombres sabéis oler de lejos el despecho. -Le comentó, encendiendo un pitillo, a modo de invocación del espíritu que había cautivado el suyo- A veces, las mujeres preferimos llorar sólo por abajo: son las lágrimas menos tristes.

Klaus asintió, sin dejarse conmover. Había escuchado antes excusas parecidas y, a decir verdad, le venían muy bien. El mundo está lleno de princesas que necesitan ser rescatadas; y algunas de ellas prefieren un rollo al matrimonio. En casos como ése, no hay perdices que valgan.

Apenas cinco minutos de conversación más tarde sus apéndices estaban bajo la falda, urgando en la materia incandescente que delataba a su compañera como mortal. No eran sus caricias deshonestas sino el recuerdo de otras en sus muñecas lo que la mantenían cachonda, en un estado de éxtasis artificial.

Pasen y vean a la golfa autómata.

Pese a su pericia de xilofonista de costillares, sus enormes ojos azules de hijo del Volga y pretendida paciencia, era lo bastante honesto como para admitir que la muchacha no había sido seducida. Hasta el peor tirador puede dar caza a una presa herida.

Ninguna lesión es más grave que las ventriculares.

Rozaron sus mejillas unos guantes de espuma; esa suerte de raso barato la hermanaba con las drag queens. Un segundo antes víctima, después consoladora, le apartaba del rostro una lágrima ficticia, perseverando en ser mil mujeres a la vez, quién sabe si intuyendo un bagaje sentimental de siglos. No sabiendo cómo convertirse en la adecuada, probaba a simularlas a todas.

A lo largo de aquella noche fue casquivana y frígida, colegiala y monja, dominatriz y sometida; y finalmente un intento de madura intelectual... Vanessa, la camaleónica, era el pato de la fábula, experta en nada y torpe aprendiz de un millón de cosas.

Sólo su carne candente conseguía mantenerla sólida.

El vampiro bebía de cada puchero, cada sonrisa, idolatrando su mirada de loca que finge serlo más. Una cosita vulgar que pretendía ser única a costa de robar lo mejor de cada cual, hecha de mil partes opuestas que se repelían.

Un universo a punto de implosionar.

Fue fácil atarla a la cama, una vez en casa, dócil ante la mordaza, las cuerdas y las cadenas. Vestida de acero y esparto, como las heroínas de esas novelas que pierden en un rapto la virginidad, sólo pudo regocijarse al contemplar la naturaleza de su acompañante.

Su piel gélida, sólo palpada merced a los movimientos de él, era tal y como describen la historias y los poemas, una membrana reptiliana, infinitamente suave. El Diablo había venido para rescatarla de entre los mortales, armado con un rotulador, extraño fetiche.

Poco importaba que viviese en un piso cualquiera de una gran ciudad, que no tuviera rosas en los jarrones, viales de sangre en la nevera. Era un alma sensible, -si es que los vampiros aun la conservan- que en lugar de poseerla, la honraba pintando sobre sus poros líneas incomprensibles, discontinuas, paralelas...

Un mapa de las estrellas, síntoma inequívoco de que le brindaría la inmortalidad.

Su adoración duró hasta que éste, bisturí en mano, comenzó a cortar.

Vanessa era tantas personas, tantísimas piezas...

Conseguiría disociar a la escritora de la posesa, se dijo, mientras movía unos cuantos tendones a la derecha y perforaba con ayuda de una uña la pared craneal; unir las cejas de Liz a los ojos de Audrey y el mentón de una francesa que encontró un día por casualidad.

Achicaría sus pechos, exploraría su cerebro, la entrenaría para la danza y, sobre todo, eliminaría su oligofrénica personalidad. Sería una furcia y una dama dentro y fuera de la cama, inteligente compañera, una escultura hermosa y letal.

Construiría a la mujer perfecta ( Todas las características que vio en el rostro de un hombre- terrible tragedia- hacía más de un milenio y con las que no había dejado de soñar.)

Deseo observó, expectante, cada segundo de trabajo del visionario,milenario artista, intuyendo -suplicando inconfesablemente para sí- que el resultado fuese una copia de él/ella.

Después de todo, también los entes alegóricos sufren periódicamente de inseguridad. Espejito, espejito...¿Quién es la más bella?

* * *

¡Otro fic más de Sandman! A ver si logramos animar siquiera un poquito esta categoría...

Si alguien puede traducírmelo se lo agradecería eternamente...


End file.
